


Blue Hydrangeas: A Percy Wetmore Fanfiction

by vtinyromanian



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: M/M, Y’all this gonna get really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtinyromanian/pseuds/vtinyromanian
Summary: Jesse Bradford is the heir to the Irish Mob of New York. When his father, Derval Bradford, is murdered he and his family must flee the state. Jesse and his family move to Louisiana to lay low until the chaos of the mobs of New York has settled down. Will Jesse's life ever go back to "normal"? Will he find love in Louisiana? Will he ever live up to his fathers legacy?This is a Percy Wetmore fanfiction. The Green Mile and all of its characters belong to Stephen King. I only own my characters and my storyTitle and story based on "Old Money" by Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Percy Wetmore/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. R.I.P to my Youth

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter let’s do this!  
> This story is also on wattpad. Just type in the title or vtinyromanian and it should pop up.

I'm Jesse Bradford. I'm nineteen and I'm the son of Derval and Eithne Bradford, two of the most powerful people in New York City. My dads the boss of the Irish mob and my mom just got dragged into it. When my dad dies I'm supposed to be the one to "inherit" the mob. I guess I like the idea of being a mob boss and having people fear and/or admire me, but that's a whole lot of shit to handle. Anyways back to the family stuff. I live with my mom, dad, my sister Mary, her son Vernon, and Sebastian, our bodyguard.  
Mary and I both have blue eyes, her's are more silver though. My moms probably the most beautiful woman in the world, I mean she's forty-two and looks ten years younger. My sister is beautiful too. She has blonde hair that looks like strands of gold in the summer and probably the prettiest hands too. My dad is this tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He's got a wrinkly face but it ain't too bad looking. We're all pretty pale except for him. Vernon is the cutest little guy ever, I call him Dally. And Sebastian isn't just a bodyguard, he's my best friend. He's a big handsome guy with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and dark brown hair.

Now let's get back to my current situation.  
I was crouched down behind the sofa, gun in hand and legs ready to spring up. "Come on out, Bradford" I heard someone call. So I did. The sound of my gun and a loud thud following my actions. I just blew the brains out of some lowlife goon hired by Lucky Luciano, a rival mob boss. Why does this shit always happen to me? Am I cursed or some shit? I thought. I began walking around the dark mansion my family owned. I had only one thought in mind, find my family.  
I was walking blindly around the house when I felt a cold floor. The kitchen. I thought, as I continued walking. My gun held in front of me. I didn't want to risk turning the lights on. I kept moving through the darkness, soon I heard screams coming from upstairs. I started sprinting to the staircase but tripped and fell on my head. I heard multiple sets of feet run past me on the floor. My mother's and sisters' screams filled the air. Get up, Jesse, get up. My head was throbbing and I could feel warm liquid trailing down my face.

Get up Jesse!  
Jesse...Jesse!  
"JESSE"  
I sat up quickly banging my head against something hard. I heard a groan and opened my eyes. There was Sebastian on the floor holding his nose, blood oozing down onto his chin. "So that's what I hit my head on." I stated. "Yeah, kid." Sebastian groaned, sitting up. Then I remembered everything that happened the night before. I started panicking.  
"Where's mom and dad? Where's Mary? Where's Vernon?" I spat the words out so fast I bit my tongue. My mouth was filled with a metallic taste. Gross.  
"Calm down" Sebastian told me, "Vernon's asleep in the other room."  
I sigh knowing that he's safe. But I still didn't know where the rest of my family was.  
"Sebastian. Where are my parents and Mary" I questioned, he looked to the ground and let out a shaky breath.  
"Your father was murdered and your mother and Mary were taken" he answered, it was then that I noticed he had bruises on his face, neck, and hands.  
"How could this have happened" I asked more to myself than him. Everything was fine before that night. We were happy. We were okay.  
"Luciano sent some guys into the house to try and kill us off" he started, "I woke up after hearing shots go off"  
"Did you see anything?"  
"It was dark. I got up to look around and saw your father dead on the floor. I tried to get your mother and sister but there were so many guys down there."  
"What happened after that?"  
"I grabbed Vernon from his room and you off of the floor and took you to the basement. God, I thought you were dead. I went back up to grab your gun but they caught me." He started to sob. I've never seen Sebastian cry, he's always been a cold and quiet person.  
"It's alright" I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. I could feel him shaking. "What are we going to do now?" I asked him.  
"We'll leave the state" he said between shaking breaths, "how does Louisiana sound?"  
"Perfect." I told him. The way he smiled at me gave me hope. "Let's grab our things and get the hell outta here"


	2. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all we on a road trip

I left the basement to get dressed since I was only in my now blood stained pajamas. I walked to my bedroom and started the shower in the attached bathroom. I stepped in the shower and flinched as the water hit my body, immediately reaching to turn the water temperature down. I began washing my hair, caked on blood melting off and down the drain. My hair reaches mid back and very wavy. I know that’s long for a man but I don’t really care. I looked down and saw the old blood running down my legs. Now I know how women feel, gross.   
Dads dead. Mom and Mary have been kidnapped. What am I going to do? We're fleeing to Louisiana. It's far enough away...  
And then it dawned on. I'm now the leader of the Irish mob. I can't just leave the mob. Lightbulb. I'll put William O'Riordan in charge until things cool down.  
William is my father's most trusted friend and he always knows what to do. I'll write a letter to him as soon as Dally wakes up.  
I walked from the bathroom into my room and got dressed. I put on a grey button-down, black slacks, my dancing shoes, and a pair of suspenders. I dried my hair with a towel and braided it to keep it out of my face. This is harder to do without help from Mary. I grabbed my cross necklace, my mother's ring, and the knife that Sebastian gave to me for my twelfth birthday. Sebastian promised to protect me at all costs and that's what he's always done.   
I went back down to the basement to wake up Dally. I walked down the stairs and saw Sebastian rocking him back and forth, he was sobbing. Tears stained my nephews' round face. His pale skin was now read and blotchy. I walked over and sat with the both of them.  
"I'll take him" I said to Sebastian, "you should go get dressed."   
With that he nodded and handed Dally  
over to me. As soon as Sebastian left the room, his little hands clung to the back of my neck like a wet shirt. I waited for him to calm down before asking him any questions.  
"Hey, baby" I started, "What's going on?"  
He looked up at me with those chocolate doe eyes that never fail to melt your heart.  
"Mama and grandma are gone and papas dead!"  
He began to cry again. I held him even closer than before. He was shaking and babbling things I couldn't understand.  
"It's okay, baby. Sebastian's gonna take us to Louisiana and I'm gonna leave Mr. O'Riordan in charge while we're gone." I said to him in the softest voice I could muster.  
"Okay." He said, barely louder than a whisper.

Sebastian walked into the basement about a half hour later. He was wearing a plaid shirt and black trousers. He had on his signature boots as well.  
"I packed all of our things and took them to the car" He told me.  
"Thanks, I have to write a letter to O'Riordan. I'm leaving him in charge while we're gone." I said back to him. I got up and handed Dally over to him.  
"Alright, and grab the dogs too. I completely forgot about them." He said with a nervous laugh.   
"I will." I told him  
"Did you pack Mr. Bunbun and my blankie?" I heard Dally ask as I left the room.  
"Yeah, little lion man." Sebastian answered him.  
I never knew why he called him that.

I had finished the letter in ten minutes. I wrote about everything that had happened and how we we're leaving New York. I didn't tell William where we were going, though. He'll understand. I explained how I wanted him to run things while I was gone and to send people to find my Ma and Mary. I walked back down to the living room and was about to walk out the door to the car.   
SHIT. The dog. I mentally scolded myself for forgetting about him...again.  
I walked to the back hallway to his crate. Low and behold there he was waiting for me. I opened his crate and fed him before taking him to the car. We have a German Shepherd named Shane.  
Why didn’t Luciano’s guys kill Shane?  
Once he finished eating I put his leash on and led him to the cars. We're taking two because we have so much stuff to bring and the dog. Shane would ride with Dally and I. Sebastian had put everyone's bags in the trunk of my car.  
Sebastian came out of the house with Dally asleep in his arms. We strapped him into the backseat with his blanket and Mr. Bunbun, his ragged stuffed rabbit, it used to be mine.  
"You ready?" Sebastian asked me.  
"Hell yeah." I told him with a smile on my face.   
"Let's mail that letter and get the fuck outta here." He said with that smile that could make anyone fall for him.  
Stop being gay, Jesse!


	3. Say Yes to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based on Say Yes to Heaven by Lana Del Rey

After twenty-one hours and two hotels we finally made it to Louisiana. The welcome sign was like the gates of heaven at that moment. It was late at night and raining when Sebastian had us pull into the driveway of a small two story house. It was a cute little house, painted white, with a front porch that had white pillars connecting the roof to the porch.  
I had no idea where we were so I decided to wait until Sebastian came out of his truck. I soon saw the driver side door swing open and Sebastian stepped out. He looked like a movie star in front of the headlights of my car. He slowly walked to my window. Motioning for me to roll it down.  
"We'll be staying here. The people who live here are friends with my uncle." He said with that damned smile and a tired look in his eyes.  
"Who are they?" I questioned, having no idea what the fuck was going on. I remember Sebastian telling me that he didn't have any family left.  
"The Edgecomb's. Paul has always been friends with my uncle and I met his wife, Janice, only a few times. She's a nice woman." He answered slowly. I could tell how tired he was. But I continued to question him anyways.  
"Do they know we're here?"   
"Yeah. I called them from the phone at the post office while you were mailing the letter."  
I mentally face palmed. I should really put a leash on him.   
"Come on." He said, yawning.  
"Alright. Give me a second." I said, I was a bit snappy.  
I opened my car door and went around to the back seat to get Dally. I lifted him as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake him up. He clung to me in his sleep. What did we ever do to deserve you, little man? I thought as I looked at his sleeping form.  
Sebastian began walking to the front door of the house. I nearly tripped up the stairs leading onto the porch. Stop being such a klutz, Jes! I mentally yelled at myself for the umpteenth time.  
The screen door made a quiet shrieking sound as Sebastian opened it in order to knock on the wooden door behind it. We soon saw lights turn on in the windows and heard footsteps from inside. The door opened revealing a tall man with dark curly hair, blue eyes, and sweat dripping down his face.  
"Sebastian! I didn't expect to see ya this early." The man, who I assumed was Paul, whisper-yelled at Sebastian. His southern accent was pretty thick and I could hear what sounded like pain in his voice.  
"Yeah, sorry Paul. Can we come in?" Sebastian asked, yawning again.  
"Yes, of course." Paul stepped out of the way to let us into his home. It was lovely on the inside.  
"I can show you fellas to your rooms." He continued. He led us upstairs to two rooms, they were both small but very nice. I walked into one of the rooms and immediately put Dally down on the bed.   
"I'll bring in our bags and the dog." Sebastian told me. I hadn't even noticed him walk in.  
"Alright." I said quietly. I didn't want to wake up the six-year-old on the bed. With that Sebastian walked out of the room.

Sebastian walked back in a few minutes later carrying four large bags. Two were mine and two were Dally's. He must've already brought his own in. Soon the dogs came running in. Excited to see us again.  
"Thanks." I said, walking over to Sebastian to give him a hug.  
"Thanks for what?" He asked, obviously too tired to process anything.  
"For getting us out of New York. Now go to bed." I told him as I pulled away from our hug.  
"Yessir!" He said with a salute. He then turned to walk out the door.

The next morning: Sebastian's pov   
I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. I got up and threw the blue bedding off of me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and could feel the cold wooden floor send shivers up my spine. I stretched and stood up heading out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Paul was sitting at the table and Jan was cooking. Jesse and Vernon are still sleeping. Classic. I thought as I sat down next to Paul, Jan put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked me sweetly. I nodded with a smile.  
"So, why'd you decide to come all the way down to Louisiana from New York?" Paul questioned me. Dammit. What am I supposed to say?   
"We're on the run from a rival mob and we need a place to lay low." I heard Jesse say from behind me. He walked over to the table and sat down next to me. Dammit, Jesse! That kid is way too fuckin' honest.  
"Sebastian. Is that true?" Paul asked, concern laced in his voice. He had a shocked look on his face, almost unbelieving.  
I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I said quietly.  
"Well, you'll have to get jobs," Jan paused then said, "Paul doesn't make enough to afford to have all five of us." I sighed with relief knowing Jan was alright with letting us stay.  
"Now wait a damn minute!" Paul nearly shouted. Jan jumped a little. Jesse and I didn't even react.  
"Paul. They're staying with us." Jan said with a pleading look in her eyes. Determined to change his mind.  
"Alright. Where are we going to find jobs for them?" Paul questioned looking at his wife.  
"Why don't you ask Hal Moores if they can work at the prison with you?" Jan asked.  
"Okay. I can take 'em with me today. Then Hal can interview 'em." Paul responded, "that alright with you boys?" He asked us.  
"Yeah, of course." I said.  
"Yeah." Jesse said.  
"Go get dressed. We'll leave in twenty minutes." Paul told us. With that we both left the room.

Jesse's POV:  
I walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs followed by Sebastian. We went back to our rooms. I walked in and saw Dally sitting on the floor with Shane. He was wearing blue striped pajamas.   
"Morning, uncle Jesse!" He said running over to me. Reaching up to me with his little arms, I picked him up and held him.  
"Hey, Dally! Sebastian and I have to leave to go find a job today." I told him.  
"Okay but where are we?" He looked up at me, confusion written all over his face.  
"Louisiana, buddy. We're staying with Sebastian's friends."  
"I thought uncle Sebastian didn’t have friends."   
"I did too, bud." I put him down so I could get dressed. I forgot that he thinks Sebastian is my brother.  
I put on a white shirt, black pants, a tie, suspenders, and my dancing shoes. I looked at myself in the vanity mirror. God damn, I look good. I thought to myself smiling. I turned around and saw Dally jumping on the bed.  
"Alright, Dally time to get dressed." I told him laughing.   
"Okay." He jumped down off of the bed. I grabbed his clothes and got him dressed. I put him tan shorts and a blue striped shirt. He ran out of the room as soon as he was dressed, Shane running after him. I laughed seeing how happy he looked. How can he be so happy when his mother and grandmother are missing and his grandfather is dead?  
Sebastian walked in a minute later, leaning on the doorframe. He was wearing a white button up, black trousers, and a black tie. His face was shaved and he had his hair tucked behind his ears. He looked dashing.  
“Hey” I said with a smile.  
“Hey, yourself,” he started, “Need help with your hair?” He nodded towards me.

After my hair was braided we walked back down the stairs and saw Paul waiting for us by the front door. I walked over to Dally who was laying on top of Shane in the middle of the living room floor.  
"I'm leaving now, buddy. You're gonna stay here with Janice." I told him, kissing the top of his head.  
"Bye-bye. I love you, uncle Jesse!" He said.  
"Love you too." I said back, ruffling his hair.  
"Bye little man!" Sebastian shouted from the doorway.  
"Bye-bye, Sebby!" Dally shouted back. I walked out of the living room and to the front door.  
"Let's go." I said.


	4. Old Alabama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another chapter! Title based on the opening song from the movie.

Jesse's POV  
Why does Louisiana have to be so damn hot? I thought as I was sweating my ass off in the back seat of Paul's car. Sebastian and I had both loosened are ties but that didn't help with the heat at all. Enough of this shit. I took off my tie completely, making sure it didn't come undone, and unbuttoned my shirt quite a bit. My entire chest and half of my stomach was showing.  
"We're almost there." Paul said as the prison came into view. It was much bigger than I expected it to be. That fucker looks like a whole ass castle! I've never seen a prison that big. As we drove through the gates we could hear the prisoners singing as they worked in the yard.  
"Jesse, button up your shirt and put your tie back on. We're here." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sebastian talking to me. I quickly fixed my clothes, making sure not to miss any buttons on my shirt.  
Soon, all of us stepped out of the car. We followed Paul into the main building. It was oddly stunning on the inside. Nice floors and dark wood accents. Paul brought us to a door and knocked. Warden Hal Moores.  
"Come on in." A man called from the other said. Paul opened the door and once again we followed him like little ducklings.  
"Hal," Paul tipped his hat, "I have two gentlemen here who would like a job." He said pointing to Sebastian and I.  
"Alright, introduce yourselves." The warden said to us.  
"I'm Jesse Bradford and that's Sebastian O'Connor." I said pointing to myself and Sebastian. Sebastian had chosen to remain silent. The name Silent Seb really does fit him, I guess.   
Hal stood up and walked over to us. Goddamn, he's tall. He was more than a foot taller than me. His hair was greying and he had tired blue eyes.  
"Why should I hire you boys?" He asked us.  
"I have a little boy to take care of," I said before continuing, "I want him to have a good life."  
"I have military experience. I'm a strong guy and people listen to me." Sebastian spoke up. He had no emotion in his voice. Bitch, WHAT! Military experience? What else has he not told me?  
Hal nodded his head and stuck his hand out to me. "Alright. You guys can have the jobs." I shook his hand firmly and smiled.  
"Welcome aboard, soldier." He said to Sebastian. He shook his hand and Sebastian gave his signature movie star smile. Wow. How was it that easy for us to get jobs...oh yeah, Great Depression. I thought. My family has always been pretty wealthy so I didn't ever worry about money.  
"Hal, I was wondering if they could work on E-Block with me. Just so I can keep an eye on them." Paul said.  
"I don't see a problem with it." Hal said to him. We were then handed our uniforms. Navy blue. I've never looked good in blue.   
"Get changed, boys. I'll take you down to the block." Paul told us. He showed us where we could get changed. I started putting my uniform on but I felt tiny in it. Like a little kid dressing up in his dad's clothes. Dad.   
I stepped out and saw Sebastian and Paul waiting on me. Sebastian looked dashingly handsome and powerful in his uniform. I just looked like a kid. I walked on over to him. He flashed me a kind smile and I returned it.  
"Come on, fellas." Paul said smiling at the both of us. He kind of looked like a proud dad.

Timeskip: Jesse's POV  
I thought the heat was bad before. The uniform made it feel like we were burning in hell. I regret calling Louisiana heaven earlier. We walked through the separate yards to get to E-Block. I could soon see a building with the letter 'E' on it. That's it. Paul led us up the stairs and through the doors.  
There were four other men already in there. Three were playing cards and one was combing his hair in front of a mirror that was mounted to the wall. The men playing cards noticed us immediately and stood up.  
"Gentlemen, we have two new guards joining us." Paul addressed the men, "Go on and introduce yourselves." I was the first one to speak, like always.  
"I'm Jesse Bradford and the big quiet guy is Sebastian O'Connor." I introduced us for the second time that day.  
"I'm Brutus Howell but you can call me Brutal." Said a tall man with a sweet smile. He had greying blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and toned arms from what I could see.  
"It's nice to meet ya Brutal!" I smiled, shaking his hand. His own hand nearly consumed my tiny one.  
"I'm Dean Stanton , it's nice to meet you, Jesse." Said a young man with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He looked about six inches taller than me, I'm only 5'4. He seemed kind of excited to meet us.  
"It's nice to meet, ya too Dean!" I shook his hand and smiled.  
"I'm Harry Terwilliger." Said an older man. I shook his hand, he had a very firm handshake. He had nice brown eyes.   
Sebastian shook all of their hands with a smile on his face.  
"And the one not paying attention is Percy Wetmore." Brutal said, clearly annoyed.  
"Huh? What'd you say?" Percy said turning around. He had gorgeous blue eyes, slicked brown hair, and a dumb look on his face. Damn, he's hot! SHUT YOUR GAY ASS UP, JESSE! My thoughts were again interrupted, thank god.  
"Percy! Get over here and meet the new guards!" Paul said, nearly losing his temper.  
Percy slowly walked over to the two us. He had a slight swagger to his step and grin on his face.  
"Hey, fellas. I'm Percy Wetmore." He said. I reached out my hand for him to shake but he was reluctant.  
"I'm Jesse Bradford," I said when he finally took my hand. "The big guy is Sebastian O'Connor." I said nodding my head towards Sebastian. Percy put out his hand for Sebastian to shake but Sebastian only sent him a cold glare. That's strange.  
"Have you ever worked in a prison before, boy?" He asked. Does he really think I'm that young or is he just stupid?  
"No, but I've had similar experience." I told him. I flashed him a smile.  
"Just watch your back, shorty." He jeered.  
Who the fuck does this guy think he is talking to me like that? Does he know who I am! Wait….no, he doesn’t.  
Sebastian started stalking towards Percy, anger in his eyes. He went out to grab him but I held him back. Percy slowly backed away.  
"Calm down, Sebastian." I said.  
"Níor chóir dó labhairt leat mar sin!" He said in Gaelic.  
"Is cuma liom. Tá sé ag déanamh drochbhéasach. Tá mé go maith.” I answered back.  
Everyone was staring at us. Shit. It always makes me nervous when people stare too long.  
"Just don't cause us any trouble. Percy does enough of that." Harry said with an amused smile. Everyone else agreed, well everyone except Percy who was sulking in front of the mirror. He really likes to look at himself, doesn't he. I thought as my eyes trailed down his back to his ass. Nice. DAMMIT JESSE!

Irish Gaelic Translation:   
Níor chóir dó labhairt leat mar sin = He shouldn’t talk to you like that!  
Is cuma liom. Tá sé ag déanamh drochbhéasach. Tá mé go maith = I don’t care. He’s just being rude, I’m good.


	5. You are my Lucky Star

“Jesse, come with me.” Paul called out to me. I followed him into what appeared to be his office. He opened up an old filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. The filing cabinet let out screech as he closed it. He set the papers down on the desk and motioned me over to him.  
“I’d like you to fill out some paperwork and read over the prisoner files,” He told.  
“Yes, Mr. Edgecomb,” I answered him “Is there anything else you’d like me to do?” I asked in a relaxed tone.  
“Not at the moment,” He continued, “You can just call me Paul, son”  
“Alright, Paul.” I said with a smile. He showed a small smile, nodded, then left the office. I sat down at the desk, choosing a pencil before starting on the paperwork. I’ll read the files once I’m finished with this. I thought letting out a small sigh of contempt.

Time Skip: Jesse’s POV  
I finish the paperwork in an hour. Now time to read those prisoner files. I’ll start with…..Arlen Bitterbuck. As I was reading his file I heard the office door open then close. I looked up to see Percy moseying around the office whistling.  
“Do you need anything Mr. Wetmore?” I questioned in an annoyed tone, looking back down at the file.  
“Nope,” He began. “I just wanted to ask you a question.  
“Shoot,” I said, closing the file and looking up at him. He sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, placing his feet on the desk.  
“What was that language you were speaking with that big guy?”   
“Gaeilge.” I said, bluntly.  
“Well, where do people speak it?” He said in a mocking tone, looking at me like I was stupid.  
“Ireland,” I answered in the same tone as before.  
“Well, you’re in America so shouldn’t you be speaking English.” Did this fucker really just say that (Insert ‘bitch what’ face here). I jumped up, causing the chair to fall backwards, slamming my hands on the desk. Percy jumped in his chair, nearly causing him to fall over.  
“What the fuck did you just say?!” I roared at him. He was silent for a moment. “Oh, so you’re not gonna talk?” I shouted again.  
“All I said was shouldn’t you speak English in America.” He said, voice shaking. I watched as he slowly started pulling his feet off of the desk. He spoke again once his feet were on the floor.   
“I didn’t mean to upset ya.” His voice was still shaking.  
“Maybe you should think before you open your mouth.” I snapped at him sitting down again.   
“Okay,” He stood from his chair and started towards the door. I watched as he walked right into Seb while exiting, keeping a cold glare on him, Sebastian brushed past him and to the seat in front of me. He waited until Percy shut the door to speak.  
“What was that uproar I heard from you?” He asked, a concerned look on his face.   
“Don’t worry about it”  
“Jesse”  
“I said don’t worry about it,” I said, sending him a cold stare. I heard him sigh in response. He stood from the chair and left the office.

I just finished reading the prisoner files when I heard the office door open once more. I looked up to see Percy walking up to the desk.  
“What do you want, Mr. Wetmore” I asked in a snappy tone.  
“I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier”  
Wait….what

Percy’s POV:  
What am I saying? I shouldn’t have to apologize.  
“I didn’t mean to offend you” I told him  
“Then why did you say it?” Jesse’s eyes were on me like hawks on a small dog.  
“I don’t know,” I told him, his gaze was making me squirm. He had piercing vivid blue eyes, they were darker than Sebastian’s eyes and lighter than mine. They’re the color of blue hydrangeas. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away.  
“Look someone in the eye when you’re talking to them, it shows you actually care what a person has to say” His voice brought me out of my thoughts. His voice gets monotone when he’s being serious, it seems unnatural.  
“Look,” I began “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you.” I saw flicker in those blue hydrangea eyes that made my chest tighten.  
“Well,” He started “I only moved here yesterday and I would like a tour of the town”  
“That’s it,” I asked him. He nodded his head. “Okay, how about I take you on that tour Saturday?” He nodded again. With that I left him in the office. Those eyes.

Time Skip: Jesse’s POV  
After a long first day of work I finally had the chance to relax. I walked in the house after Paul with Sebastian following very close behind me. Strange…..oh well, it’s just Sebastian. Paul headed upstairs and I to the kitchen. Sebastian disappeared into the living room.  
“Night, boys” I heard Paul call from the staircase.   
“Night.” Sebastian and I called back in unison.  
I began pouring myself a glass of scotch and a glass of whiskey for Sebastian. I walked into the living and saw him lying on the couch with his hat over his face.  
“Hey, big guy,” I called at him. He moved his hat so it was only covering the left side of his face, cracking a smile when he saw the glass in my hand. He sat up, I handed the glass to him then walked back to the kitchen.  
I heard Sebastian’s footsteps and music playing. Sebastian sure does love his music. I was resting in one of the kitchen chairs with my glass of scotch when he walked in and extended his hand towards me. I looked up at him, unsure of what he wanted me to do.  
“Dance with me,” he spoke in a hushed voice, “please” he looked at me with a softness in his eyes. I was exhausted but I didn't want to say no. The last time I danced was with Mary on her eighteenth birthday.  
“Sure.” I answered in the same hushed tone. I took his hand and he led me to the living room. Leaving my glass abandoned on the kitchen table.

He placed his left hand on the small of my back and held my right hand to his chest. I let my free hand move to his back from under the arm that was holding my back.

“You are my lucky star  
I saw you from afar  
Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming  
Beaming I was starstruck”

Sebastian began swaying us back and forth, taking small steps here and there.

“You're all my lucky charms I'm lucky in your arms  
You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal  
You are my lucky star”

I rested my head on Sebastian’s chest, I watched as a small smile graced his face. 

“You are my lucky star  
I saw you from afar   
If Garbo is a glamorous creature   
You're a four star feature   
Though you are never seen   
Up on a movie screen  
You are my Shearer, Crawford, Hepburn, Harlow and my Garbo  
You are my lucky star”

We stayed there in the middle of the living room floor long after the song had ended, holding each other in a peaceful embrace. Sebastian began rubbing circles in the small of my back, causing me to close my eyes and bury my face in his neck. This is nice.  
“It’s late,” I started pulling away from him the smallest bit. “We should get to sleep, we work tomorrow” he only nodded and let go of me. I started up the stairs, Seb trailing behind. I stopped at my bedroom door and grabbed hold of his arm.  
“Goodnight, big guy,” I said, quickly placing a small kiss on his cheek. He just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
I closed the door, careful as to not wake up Dally. I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of flannel pants. I quickly undressed, placing my uniform on the chair in the corner. It was nice to be in pajamas again, I took my hair out of its braid and let it cascade down my shoulders.  
I sat down in bed and got under the duvet. Dally was sleeping with a small smile on his face.   
You are my lucky star.


	6. You’ll Be In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter because I needed something out before the new year! Enjoy and leave comments on what you think will happen next (John Coffey shows up in the next chapter)

Jesse’s POV:  
I woke up to the sound of whimpering. I looked at the clock on the end table, 1:30. I couldn’t figure out the source of the sound until I felt movement beside me. Dally was squirming in his sleep, his face contorting in fear. I gently started shaking him.  
“Wake up, buddy” I whispered. His eyes shot open, looking in those tear filled doe eyes was enough to make anyone distressed. He soon realized what was happening and clung to me.  
“It was just a bad dream,” I started. “I’m here”  
He was sobbing and shaking. What do I do? Wait...Mary would sing to him.  
I sat there quietly, cradling him, trying to remember the words to the song. Bingo.   
I started to sing in a hushed voice.

“Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight”  
I could still feel Dally shaking and sobbing. 

“I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry”  
His cries started turning into hiccups and small gasping breaths. He was calming down.

“For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry”  
His grip on my chest softened. He’s starting to fall asleep.

“'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always”  
His breathing is normal now, he’s asleep.

With a sigh, I rest my back on the headboard. I started to relax again waiting for sleep to take me away, it wasn’t too long before I started fading into a dream land of my own.


End file.
